2 kluge Mädchen 7
thumb Kapitel 7 Miriam und Lea hatten in den letzten paar Tagen viel Spaß. Das Telephon klingelte unn Miriams und Leas Mutter ging ran:"Hallo"sagte ihre Mutter. "Hallo,ich bins Janina"sagte ein Mädchen. "Janina wir haben uns lange nicht gehört,wie geht es dir?"fragte Miriams und Leas Mutter. "Mir geht es gut,und den anderen auch."antwortete Janina,"Ich wollte nur mal fragen,oder besser gesagt wir,ob wir euch mal besuchen dürfen?"fragte Janina. "Das wäre schön,soll ich Miriam und Lea ans Telephon holle?"fragte Miris und Leas Mutter. "Das wäre nett"antwortete eine andere Stimme. "Okay"antwortete die Mutter. "Miriam,Lea Telephon für euch!"rief ihre Mutter. "Okay wir sind gleich unten"sagte Lea. "Hallo"sagte Miriam. "Hey Miri,hey Lea wie gehts?"fragte ein anderes Mädchen. "Seid ihr das Janina und Lea?"fragte Lea. (In der Klasse von Lea ging noch eine Lea,und Janina ging in Miris Klasse) "JA!"rief Lea. "Oh wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gehört"antwortete Miri,"Hat Sanya irgendwas über uns gesagt?". "Ja,die ist froh das ihr weg seid,und jetzt schleimt sie sich richtig bei uns ein"antwortete Janina,"Oh sorry wir müssen gehen,Bye". "Oh,okay Bye"sagten Miri und Lea und legten auf. "Tja was wollen wir tun?"fragte Miri. "Wie wärs wenn wir als Familie ins Einkaufszentrum gehen,ihr braucht mal neue Anziehsachen"sagte ihre Mutter. "Okay,besser als wenn wir garnichts machen"antwortete Lea. Die drei stiegen ins Auto und fuhren zum Einkaufszentrum.Sie gingen zum Laden und Miri und Lea durften sich ein paar neue Anziehsachen kaufen. Miri sah ein langes Blaues T-shirt und eine schwarze Legens. Lea sah ein dunkelgrünes T-shirt das auch lang war mit einer schwarzen Legens. Dann gingen sie in ein Schuh Geschäft,dort fanden Miriam und Lea die selben Schuhe,nur das Miriam sie in Blau hat und Lea in Grün. Nach ihrem Einkauf gingen sie nach Hause und sahen Phineas und Ferb an etwas Bauen. "Hey Jung"begrüßte Miriam Phineas und Ferb. "Hey wo wart ihr?"fragte Phineas,"Wir haben euch bis jetzt noch nicht gesehen". "Wir waren mit unserer Mutter Shoppen"antwortete Lea,"Sie hat uns neue Sachen Gekauft". "Miriam,Lea essen!"rief ihre Mutter. "Oh sorry wir müssen los bye"sagte Miri. "Ja bye"antwortete Phineas. "Kommt ihr?"fragte Miris und Leas Mutter. "Ja wir kommen"rief Lea und Miri und Lea rannte los nach Hause. "So hier ist euer essen"sagte ihre Mutter und gab Miri und Lea ihre Teller,"Und nach dem Essen macht ihr euch fertig und geht ins Zimmer okay? "Okay Mom"antwortete Miri. Nachdem sie sich fertig gemacht haben gingen sie in ihre Zimmer.Miriam hörte Musik und malte dabei. Und Lea ging an ihrem Computer und spielte ein paar spiele. Ihre Mutter rief nocheinmal Janina und Lea an:"Hallo Janina das mit em besuchen wann wollt ihr denn kommen?"fragte sie. "Nun ja so bald es geht,wann können wir denn?"fragte Lea. "Nun wenn ihr Lust habt könnt ihr Morgen scchon los"antwortete Miris und leas Mutter. "Okay"antwortete Janina. Janina legte auf und dann kamen Miriam und Lea runter und sagten:"Wir gehen jetzt ins Bett". "Okay,Gute Nacht"sagte ihre Mutter. "Ja,Gute Nacht"antwortete Miriam. "Gute Nacht"sagte Lea und ging hoch. 2 kluge Mädchen 8 2 kluge Mädchen 6 Chapter 7 (English) Miriam and Leah had in the past few days a lot of fun. The telephone rang unn Miriam and Leah's mother answered it: "Hello," her mother said. "Hi, it's me Janina" said a girl. "Janina, we have not heard a long time, how are you?" Asked Miriam and Leah's mother. "I'm fine, and the other also." Janina said, "I just wanted to ask me, or rather, whether we can visit you again?" Asked Janice. "It would be nice, I do Miriam and Leah hollering to the telephone," asked Miri and Leah's mother. "That would be nice," answered another voice. "Okay," replied the mother. "Miriam, Leah phone for you," exclaimed her mother. "Okay, we are just down," said Lea. "Hello," said Miriam. "Hey Miri, Lea hey how are you?" Asked another girl. "Are you that Janina and Leah," asked Leah. (In the class of Lea Lea went another, and Janina went to Miri's class) "Yes," said Lea. "Oh, we have long since heard," said Miri, "Sanya has said anything about us?". "Yes, she's happy that you are gone, and now it slimes itself properly with us," said Janina, "Oh sorry we have to go, Bye." "Oh, OK Bye," said Miri and Leah and hung up. "Well what do we do?" Said Miri. "How about if we go to the mall as a family, sometimes you need new clothes," her mother said. "Okay, better than if we do nothing," said Lea. The increased three in the car and drove to Einkaufszentrum.Sie walked to load and Miri and Leah were allowed to buy some new clothes. Miri saw a long blue t-shirt and a black laying. Lea saw a dark green T-shirt that was too long with a black laying. Then they went to a shoe store, where Miriam and Leah were the same shoes, only that they have Miriam in blue and Lea Green. Miriam and Leah after her Einkauf.Miriam and Lea for their shopping. After their shopping, they went back and saw Phineas and Ferb on something Building. "Hey guys" welcomed Miriam Phineas and Ferb. "Hey, Where were you?" Said Phineas, "We have not seen you yet." "We were shopping with our mother," said Lea, "She bought us new things." "Eat Miriam, Leah," said her mother. "Oh sorry we have to go bye," said Miri. "Yes Bye," replied Phineas. "Will you?" Said Miri and Leah's mother. "Yes we can," said Lea Lea and Miri and ran home. "So here is your food," said her mother Miri and Leah and gave their plates, "and after a meal makes you get ready and go into the room, okay? "Okay Mom," said Miri. After they have made themselves ready, they went into their Zimmer.Miriam listened to music and painted it. And Leah went to her computer and played a few games. Her mother called again to Janice and Leah: "Hello Janina visit with em want to come when ye," she asked. "Well as soon as it is, when can we?" Said Lea. "Well you can if you have any desire their morning scchon los" said Miri's mother and leas. "Okay," said Janina. Janina hung up and then came down and Miriam Lea and said, "We go to bed now." "Okay, good night," said her mother. "Yes, good night," answered Miriam. "Good night," said Lea and went high. Kategorie:Fan Geschichten Kategorie:Gescjichten von -Miri-